


time present and time past

by sciamachys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachys/pseuds/sciamachys
Summary: Margaery and Sansa dream about each other and what could have been





	time present and time past

In the south she chokes on dust and longing , she dreams of snowflakes on red hair and a soft voice 

 

In the north she sips on dark wine and unspoken plots , she dreams of a sweet smile and a golden rose 

 

maybe they were always meant to be like this, longing for each other . the phrase “I love you” never spilling past their lips.


End file.
